


The Pink Kazoos

by GoSora



Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Kazoo, they are being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: So this is just random ramblings aka Gendry explaining what happened on Arya's 21st birthday. It is a short and drunk tale but it is fairly fun and sweet in its own weird way.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395331
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Pink Kazoos

Gendry and Arya had known each other for years, that was a fact. And they had pretty much liked each other since they were teens, but their five year age gap had complicated things a bit. Not a ton, both knew what they wanted and well, she hadn't been shy when talking in specifics. 

But she had also accepted the fact that even if they could live together and sorta be together from when she was sixteen, nothing were to happen before she was eighteen. 

That was a few years ago, she was now twenty-one and it was her birthday. And on this glorious day her brothers and sister had taken her out drinking. A carnival had arrived just in time for them to go there for a day filled with food and rides and maybe a beer or two before Arya was going to get wasted for the first time later that night.

The day was spend using way to much money on rides, driving bumper cars, shooting at things and not winning anything as the day slowly turned into night.

He had not been drinking for this reason, he was ready. He had a fairly low tolerance but that was not going to stop him from black knighting or was it white knighting? He was five drinks in and was already not making much sense.

Yet they went out for another go at the tombola and won...

/Nothing/

But then Theon mentioned that it was Arya's birthday and they got the worst excuse of a kazoo he had ever seen. Or rather two of them.

Cheap plastic crap, pink in colour, probably poisonous as fuck and with a cord that was somehow attached it could be placed around the neck of the sad sad owner.

Getting more to drink he blacked out or his brain became fuzzy for a while. All he remembers is sitting on some steps and giving the best dang concert on the plastic kazoo. Him and Arya played together and dang. 

Either he was so drunk that even the screams of a dying cow would sound nice or they were sorta bomb. Either way someone had placed a cup in front of them and well, they were earning some coin. Not to bad for two drunk twenty-something year old. The concert got well when they started on the Disney songs, but he got more and more sober and his lips started to hurt and so he looked at Arya who looked tired. Grabbing her kazoo she protested for two seconds as the final coins came in.

Gendry then got Arya to climb his back and grabbed the cup. He knew of a homeless man in their neighbourhood and well... it took him a while to find him, but found the man was! Dang it! 

Handing the older man the cup before he grabbed a few extra coins from his own pocket the other man was confused. Gendry simply said it was the power of the kazoo and that he would explain when he wasn't bout to pass out. The older man nodded and then went back to sleep after putting the money away. 

Walking the last few blocks home he somehow managed to unlock the door and get them inside. Once in he moved to the couch where he deposited Arya and then grabbed her shoes and jacket. He got a bucket with some water in, just in case she got sick and then he heard her call his name as he was getting his shoes off. Walking back slowly his sleepy and /drunk/ girlfriend reached out for him and he allowed her to pull him down. 

He moved them around so she was laying on top of him because he worried about how large he was compared to her. Yes he was drunk and yes he had sense. But that was basically what happened with them and the Kazoo.

The next morning he had a hangover the size of the North while Arya was up and about, fresh like always. 

And thus ends the tale of Arya, Gendry and the two pink kazoos.


End file.
